


Valentine Cards

by Mod Piss Ninja (Ninjaghoes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, but also is sad, but this also contains wholesome fluff, depends on how old you view him, garmacest, lloyd is just a sad boy, underage maybe? I mean they dont do anything too saucy and it isnt really implied that they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaghoes/pseuds/Mod%20Piss%20Ninja
Summary: After Garmadon's banishment to the Cursed Realm, Lloyd begins the habit of shutting himself in on holidays. Especially Valentine's Day. Nobody knows why, but he knows. He knows why he shuts himself inside when he spends his day reliving memories and rereading old love letters from a relationship built on secrecy.





	Valentine Cards

_The thick foliage of the jungle hadn’t yet failed to both comfort Lloyd and elicit a sense of unease. While the labyrinth served well to keep him hidden, he couldn’t get used to the directionless paths and feeling of complete and utter uselessness to his friends. He was the golden ninja, he should be helping. But he understood well enough why he couldn’t._

_The overhanging branches and canopy of leaves had become his and his father’s sky for countless days, as in the throat of the labyrinth the thickened fronds hid the stars from view. And while they had only each other for company, it was not strained. For nearly three years Lloyd had managed to avoid his father in the guise of limelight and charities. He kept busy, and he didn’t quite know why he had to. It just felt wrong to invade in his father’s life after so long, after such a battle. In truth, he was just afraid to face him. Perhaps it was the fear of disappointment, or the unknown. But now he traveled in hiding with his father as his only companion. It was a strange turn of events._

_Garmadon was quiet as they kept on, seemingly deep in thought as he often was. The only sound was their own footsteps and the faraway calls of jungle birds and creatures, brimming with life and noise. Lloyd couldn’t help but grin despite his unease of the labyrinth. Perhaps he really had missed out on three years that could have been spent with his father. Their days together were nothing but comfortable, and Lloyd slowly found that it was the one thing he was missing._

_They pushed past low hanging leaves into a clearing. Lloyd’s brows drew together, expecting more wiry trees and endless jungle. And then the sound hit his ears as an assuring hand gripped his shoulder, the unmistakable sounds of gushing water. They neared closer and Lloyd’s mouth opened in awe, his breath catching as he stared at the waterfall spilling liquid silver into the crystalline pond at its base. The sun shined through the treetops, real sunlight for the first time in days, beaming down as glittering light refracted from the pond’s surface. Pink and blue colorful flowers and foliage surrounded the pond sparsely, bringing full color and life to the otherwise overwhelmingly deanse labyrinth._

_“The jewel of the labyrinth.” Garmadon breathed, the unabashed awe apparent in his voice. “It’s…”_

_“The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Lloyd finished. He stepped closer to the clear waters. It would be undoubtedly cool, refreshing after days in the humid, muggy jungle. His fingers itched to bury into the waters until it swallowed him whole. There would be other times to relax, though._

_“Yes.” Garmadon spoke, his voice low and raw with emotion. He himself had been completely mesmerized by the pure radiance of the glistening falls. “Beauty can be born, even in darkness.”_

_Those words stuck oddly, and Lloyd paused in his trek for the waters. The pure, raw emotion in his father’s voice carried over into his lingering words, and Lloyd’s breath hitched. He turned to his father for the first time in what seemed to be ages and caught Garmadon’s stare, his expression filled with just as much emotion as his voice. And it was then that he knew that Garmadon’s words were meant for him, the beauty born in darkness. Lloyd exhaled. He could feel his chest constrict as his heart flooded with warmth, and he could feel the brightest smile form on his lips. Garmadon’s eyes softened, and he guided Lloyd gently towards an outcrop of rocks near the water._

_“Don’t we need to keep going?” Lloyd asked hesitantly, torn between wanting to revel in the presence of the falls and the task at hand._

_“A moment to soak in the beauty will do no harm, my son. These old bones need a rest once in a while.” Garmadon gave a slight smile, settling himself on a rock. He set his bō staff aside and closed his eyes for a moment,  breathing in the cool air with a peaceful expression. Lloyd sat beside him with a grateful smile._

_“We both know that’s not true. You’re more spry than you look.” He nudged his father with a chuckle._

_“I think you hold me in a much too high regard, my son.” Garmadon laughed. Lloyd shook his head with a short huff and quieted, using the time they had to admire the waterfall. It truly was peaceful, the splash of cool water a welcome thing in such humid heat. They remained in silence, though Garmadon’s gaze was trained on Lloyd. He finally spoke after a few moments._

_“I know I’ve been hard on you these past few days.” He sighed. Lloyd looked up._

_“I think we’ve been here closer to a week.”_

_“My age gets the best of me sometimes. No matter. I have to tell you while I can that I’ve only ever wanted the best for you. My biggest regret is not seeking you out these past three years and allowing our relationship to strain. I feared that I would revert to my old self somehow though, but I see now that you are so much stronger than I ever was. You are the most important thing I have, and I’m happy to spend these moments with you while I can.”_

_Lloyd breathed in, his mouth hanging open for a moment. “I…” He began. What does one say to that? He was quiet for a moment, but Garmadon seemed content to leave it at that in a comfortable silence. Lloyd’s mind and heart whirred. “When I was at the boarding school, I didn’t have anybody. I grew up without parents, but I knew that my father was Lord Garmadon, the ruler of the Underworld. It seemed like a game, like I only could believe that my father was some celebrity because I didn’t know who my parents where.” Lloyd spoke, his gaze forward. “I looked up to you so much that I wanted to be just like you. And then I really met you, the very first thing you did was save me from the serpentine and even though you were evil, you still loved me. After we defeated the Overlord and I became the golden ninja, it didn’t feel right. Like there couldn’t be a ‘normal.’ I didn’t want to invade in your life, though deep down I knew you’d still love me like you did. You give me too much credit, Dad. I’m the one who stayed away for three years because I didn’t want to let you down. I’m the golden ninja, but I’m not the same the First Spinjitzu Master.”_

_There was a silence after Lloyd had finished, and he couldn’t bear it. But suddenly, in a single motion that crushed all of his discomfort and doubts, Garmadon put an arm around his shoulders and scooted closer._

_“Son, I will love you still even if you had gone for ten or twenty years. You are the only thing that kept my humanity in tact while I had the Great Devourers venom in my veins. I knew that if you existed then I must not be completely evil.” His voice was completely sincere and without a hint of hesitation. He smiled at Lloyd as if he were as wondrous as the jewel of the labyrinth itself. “Now. With all of this traveling over mountains and through labyrinthine jungles, I haven’t even had the chance to ask how you’ve been.”_

_“What do you mean?” Lloyd asked, his cheeks colored from the embarrassment of his father’s unabashed compliments. He appreciated it all, though. It was something they both needed._

_“It’s been a long time, Son. I’m eager to hear of your travels and all of the good you’ve done in your time away.”_

_“I liked being able to see all of Ninjago, there’s so many places I haven’t been before. Everybody knows my name, and it’s nice to be treated like an adult. Though it’s overwhelming at times, the events and the charities. I missed my friends for the most part, I’d never really had friends before the other ninja. I missed you and mom too, I never really give myself a chance to get to know the new you. Or, the old you, I guess.”_

_Garmadon tugged Lloyd closer with a content sigh. Lloyd looked up at him, drawing his gaze from the waterfall._

_“No matter where you are, no matter what form I take, you have always been the first thing on my mind, Lloyd.” Garmadon paused. “I wish the circumstances were different, but I am glad to have been able to spend this time with you. I’m glad for this moment, however fleeting it may be.”_

_Lloyd gave his father a bright smile. He’s never been one to hide his emotions, and even then he wouldn’t have wanted to. He was filled with a love of such certainty, the only thing he could do was smile. He leaned into Garmadon, a happy silence overtaking them, the constant waterfall and birdsong their only their only background noise. Then there was a loud crack, like a tree snapping or like thunder, and the spell was broken._

 

~

 

Lloyd’s eyes open, and he finds himself staring at the ceiling for far too long. His entire body is hot, and he feels the throb of a headache forming. He’s groggy and aching, and he knows he’s overslept when he sits up and feels all of his willpower leave on a drawn exhale. He stretches his arms out in hopes to rid of the dull, tired pain in his limbs. He spares a glance at the clock on his bedside table. 12:23 p.m.

 

He had planned to sleep as long as his body would allow, but that just seems excessive. He’s already feeling the negative effects of oversleeping as punishment, anyways. He rubs the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand and resists the urge to curl back into bed for the rest of the day. No matter how much he would like to hide under the covers until the next day, he knows it would be best for him to at least walk around and try to eat something. He tosses the blanket aside and swings his legs over, standing with a clumsy grogginess. Blinking, he catches his reflection in the mirror in the corner of the room. His hair is sticking up in every direction and his clothes from the day before are rumpled. He just looks unkempt, and he can’t really find the will to care. 

 

With slow steps, he leaves his room at last and finds himself mindlessly wandering towards the kitchen. It looks like someone left a plate of eggs and toast for him, haphazardly covered with plastic wrap and a note in messy writing. Probably Jay’s. 

 

‘We didn’t know when you’d be up so we saved some for you. If you need anything just call one of us’

 

Lloyd’s heart warms, and he can’t help but smile a bit as he unwraps the plate. He really does have the best friends in the world. He doesn’t bother to heat it up, grabbing a fork and just leaning against the counter to eat. The eggs are cold and oddly textured, and he wonders how long ago they had been set out. Zane probably made it since it’s still manageable, even cold. The whole team had been making plans all week for Valentine’s Day, and though they’d each made sure to invite him along much like every other year, Lloyd always insists on staying back with at the tea shop with Wu. But it becomes clearer with each year that he has Misako’s company, and Lloyd finds it funny in some dark irony that she can move on from his father with such ease. 

 

With that thought, Lloyd brings the fork to his mouth with a perpetual frown. Misako walks in as if on some cue, blinking in surprise to see her son so disheveled, leaning against the counter for a cold breakfast.

 

“Good morning, Mom.” He says through a bite of toast. “Or afternoon, I guess.” 

 

Misako smiles gently, through the concern in her eyes is apparent. “Good afternoon, Lloyd. I was wondering if you would be up before we left.” 

 

“Are you going out with Master Wu?” Lloyd asks, raising a brow. He feels like he should resent that, but it feels wrong to judge. He has to remind himself that they’re happy together, that’s all that really matters. Wu trails in behind Misako with a gentle smile.

 

“Lloyd, you’re awake.” He says, more a statement than anything else. “Your mother and I were wondering if you’d like to come out with us. There’s this restaurant in the city that serves a very good white tea.” 

 

Lloyd lets out a laugh, but it feels hollow and he wonders if Wu or his mother notice it. A looks passes over Misako’s face for a moment, and he knows she had. She moves closer to him and places a hand on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. He fights the urge to shrug it off, the gesture reminding him too much of when his father would do that. 

 

“I know you don’t like Valentine’s Day, but perhaps you could try going out more. I don’t think it’s healthy to be stuck in here all day every year. Maybe you could meet a nice girl? Whether it’s a date or just coming out with us, it would do you good to be out of the shop.” Misako sighs, knowing full well what her son’s answer will be. Her expression is one of worry, and for that alone Lloyd is grateful. He attempts a smile in reassurance. 

 

“No, you two go on ahead. I’m not really feeling up to tea. Besides,” He turns his head and gestures to the sink where dirty dishes are beginning to pile. “The guys didn’t even clean up after they left. Someone has to do it, and I don’t really mind.”

 

Misako’s lips purse, and he can tell she wants to say something. Wu nods his head sage-like and strokes his beard. 

 

“In that case, could you make sure to get the tea organized? It seems someone has mixed up the boxes.” He asks. Misako turns towards him sharply, her mouth open as if to scold him. 

 

“I can do that.” Lloyd says quickly before Misako can get anything else out. He’s glad to have extra chores though, more things to do and distract him throughout that day. He smiles again for extra measure. 

 

“Only if you’re sure you’ll be okay?” Misako asks, her expression that of worry. Lloyd nods. 

 

“We’ll be going then. We shouldn’t be gone long, look after the shop, will you?” Wu takes Misako by the arm and nearly drags her from Lloyd, and he’s happy for it. What he needs is space. 

 

“Have fun, guys.” He calls as they leave the kitchen, and he means it. He doesn’t want them to worry about him, and although it is a little strange, he does want them to be happy together. They call their goodbyes and he hears the door close. Pausing for a moment after they’ve left, he slumps down onto the floor, alone once more. 

 

~

 

_Every single moment waiting for the other ninja to arrive seemed like hours. He had been drained of his power, an agonising torture where he had felt every single strand of golden power literally ripped from his body, and all he could think of was his father. He watched him get pushed over the ship into the unknown, high above ground into freezing waters and he could only imagine the worst. Hours of painful torture, and he could only wish for his father to be okay._

_Lloyd heard his father’s voice over the call to Borg Industries headquarters, and his heart leapt to his throat. He was jittery with elation but still, he couldn’t help but worry until he was able to see his father with his own eyes._

_When he had finally been found, his father hadn’t been with the rescue team. Of course, he was likely worn from fighting but the fact only fed the gnawing fear in his heart. After nearly lashing out and demanding where his father was, worn and delirious, he had to be assured several times that Garmadon was back at Borg Industries waiting for him. He and Wu were working with PIXAL to formulate a new plan to the best of their ability. While Lloyd was relieved to see his friends, he needed to see his father safe and alive._

_When he saw him for the first time since the ship, Lloyd nearly broke down. But there he was, waiting with open arms and damp eyes. Lloyd stumbled to meet him, forgetting how to walk, forgetting how to breathe as he fell into his father’s arms with a choking sob. Garmadon clutched him tightly, whispering indiscernible words of endearments and apologies into his hair._

_“I was so worried.” Garmadon said as he finally pulled away, his strong hands gripping his son’s shoulders as if he was afraid to let go again. “I was…”_

_“I thought you were…” Lloyd cut him off, shaking his head fondly. He had finally managed to calm the stream of tears, but he thought he might start up again if he finished his sentence. He had thought Garmadon had died in the icy depths right after getting him back, he couldn’t live with himself if…_

_Garmadon’s smile hushed his hiccuping tears, and he gave Lloyd’s shoulders a gentle squeeze before letting go. They were both just so genuinely relieved to be back with one another._

_“It’s late, and you’re probably tired.” Garmadon soothed, his voice low and assuring. Lloyd nodded weakly, both physically and emotionally exhausted. “They’ve set up a few rooms out of some offices downstairs if you’d like to rest. I hope you don’t mind some company.”_

_“What do you mean?” Lloyd asked quietly. He felt small, like a child again. He hadn’t felt like that in a long time. Garmadon’s eyes softened._

_“I’m going to be with you of course. If you’re alright with it, I would like to stay with you for tonight at least to make sure you’re safe.” He said, trailing a hand to Lloyd’s back for contact. Lloyd gave a tired smile, grateful._

_“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”_

_“No Son, it’s what you’ve done for me. I meant every word I said in Hiroshi’s Labyrinth.”_

_Lloyd, too tired to give a proper response only smiled, hugging his father tightly once more, hoping to impart every one of his emotions into that single gesture._

_Once they found the willpower to separate and stay apart, a volunteer from the resistance offered to lead them to the rooms. They were quaint and makeshift, small offices with furniture moved around and mattresses awkwardly placed inside with pillows and blankets piled on top._

_“I can set you up with two rooms next to each other if you’d like, Sensei Garmadon.” The man asked. Garmadon shook his head and glanced towards Lloyd._

_“No, but thank you. I’m quite worried about my son and I would rather room with him tonight.” Garmadon told him without sparing much of a glace. He was more focused on getting Lloyd the sleep he so needed. The worker nodded._

_“Understandable, sir. If you need anything, there are others volunteering night shifts. I suggest you get your sleep though.” He said and left them to themselves. Garmadon guided Lloyd into the office, shutting the door behind him._

_“You don’t need to do this for me.” Lloyd spoke, his voice quiet and vulnerable with exhaustion. Garmadon smiled fondly._

_“Come sit, you need sleep.” He lead Lloyd to the mattress with gentle hands. Lloyd felt as though he were made of lead, something akin to a ragdoll. His limbs were heavy as they he sat, feeling as though he could sleep for decades right then and still be tired when he awoke. But he couldn’t sleep. Garmadon lowered onto the bare mattress beside him, and Lloyd’s arms immediately snaked around his neck in an embrace. He leaned against his father for support, clutching him as if he were his only solace. Garmadon let out a noise of surprise, but that surprise melted away in a smile as he wrapped his arms around his son lovingly. He combed his fingers through Lloyd’s hair in silence for stretching moments._

_“I have failed you.” Garmadon spoke so quietly in a whisper. Lloyd thought he might have imagined it from his exhaustion, but his father continued. “I have never felt so powerless. I’m your father, I must protect you. But I did not. I failed.”_

_“I don’t think so.” Lloyd answered much the same, his voice hardly a breath. If he spoke any louder, some fine precarious balance would break. They needed silence for this. “I did it to save you, and given the choice I would do it again if I thought it would help you.”_

_Garmadon sighed, his fingers never once pausing in his son’s hair. “You shouldn’t be the one protecting me. I’m your father, that is my duty. I have failed in that as well.”_

_Lloyd shook his head adamantly and buried his face in his father’s chest. “I thought I lost you.” He said, the anguish in his voice apparent as the scene replayed in his head. His father plummeting towards the water, the scream that ripped from his body, more tortuous than anything the Overlord could have ever done to him. He clutched Garmadon tighter. “You hit the water so hard, I thought the height alone would kill you. I couldn’t stop thinking that you would be lost at sea and we’d never be able to find you. The thought is so much more painful than what the Overlord put me through. I wanted to save you, but I shouldn’t have trusted them to keep their word. I’m sorry.”_

_“You have nothing to apologize for. You are like a light to this world, my son. Though they tried to dim your light you were strong, so much stronger than I could have been, and for that I am grateful.” Garmadon’s hands fell, and he rested his chin atop Lloyd’s head. Lloyd hummed into the fabric of his father’s robe._

_Moments stretched on, and they remained connected in a heavy silence. They were one being, seemingly afraid the other would disappear should they let go. Lloyd was tired, beyond that, and his father likely was as well. Yet his mind was racing and his heart was beating so erratically in his chest. He did what he could, he held on._

_There was no telling what the next day would bring, or even the day after that. And though he loved the rush of saving others, of being heroic, Lloyd couldn’t help but fear the hardships that were to come. He didn’t mind putting his own life on the line for the people he loved, but what struck real fear into his heart was the prospect of never being able to see his father again. They were both so much more mortal than he’d ever realized and it scared him. The fact that he could lose him or one of his friends just like that, just because he was unable to protect them terrified him. His father rubbed his back gently, a soothing motion that drew him back to the fact that yes, they were still there and in the moment. That was all Lloyd needed to calm his thoughts, but his heart only continued to hammer in its fitful rhythm._

_“I was so scared.” He spoke after several moments of silence. “I guess I still am, but it feels better with you. Thank you for staying with me.”_

_Garmadon hummed in response, pulling away slightly. Lloyd nearly whined from the separation, but he looked up and caught his father’s gaze filled with some unknown emotion, and his breath hitched._

_“I never want to be so close to losing you again.” Garmadon spoke firmly, his tone remaining soft. Lloyd didn’t look away, he couldn’t, and his fingers curled into his father’s robes as if to steady himself._

_Garmadon’s expression was serious, somber, but his eyes burned with an intense passion. He lifted a hand to Lloyd’s face, his fingertips gently trailing his jaw almost absentmindedly. Lloyd’s own grasp moved upwards to his father’s shoulders. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. His heart thumped wildly, screaming to burst from his chest, and though something in the back of his mind told him to stop, he moved forward and his lids slipped shut. He didn’t know how he did, he just knew that Garmadon had done the same, as if they were drawn together by some invisible force._

_Lloyd was so scared, so confused, but he was safe in his father’s arms. Suddenly, there was no distance between them and they connected as if it is the only thing they were ever meant to do. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, not heated and desperate. It was both fearful and hopeful, it was soft like their whispered words and spoke of a promise of days yet to come, a seed sown in the wake of desolation. And though an act of utter madness, Lloyd found that he was no longer scared._

 

~

 

He starts his mindless chores with the dishes, beginning to hum to himself as he continues the repetitive process of cleaning cups and plates. If he doesn’t think very much about it, he can almost forget where he is. The kitchen is similar enough to the monastery’s, it’s easy to forget that it’s not. If he distances himself enough from the present, it’s almost like any moment his father will walk in just to start a leisurely conversation with him. He can only imagine what he would say, a bad joke here and there perhaps. If no one else was around, he might even wrap his strong, protective arms around Lloyd’s torso as he cleans. And Lloyd would remind him to be careful, he’s becoming much too carefree but Lloyd’s been like that the entire time and he’s really just being a tease. And Garmadon would place a kiss at the base of Lloyd’s neck, and if he was in a really good mood, he would twirl him around and give a chaste kiss on the lips. Then, he would brew his morning coffee, because Garmadon has always been more of a coffee drinker than a tea drinker and Lloyd has since learned to love the bitter taste from his father’s lips. 

 

Lloyd is drawn from his daydreams as the dishes run out and he finds himself staring into an empty sink, alone. 

 

As he alphabetizes the tea boxes, he allows his mind to wander. It seems there would be no distractions from him today. As his hands pass over the teas, he can’t help but remind himself that this once was his father’s monastery, a place of peace. While he did resent the idea of demolishing the monastery in place of a tea shop, he can’t help but be grateful for it sometimes. He can forget that this is where his father lived, where he taught. And besides, Wu deserves to pursue his dreams while he still can. 

 

It hasn’t been open for very long, it’s already apparent that it won’t garner much business. The location is perfect for a monastery, on the outskirts of a small village in a quiet reserved area. It did little good for business however, though he’s glad that it makes his uncle and mother happy. 

 

Sometimes he finds himself resenting the shop. It took the place of his father’s beloved monastery, his entire life after becoming good again. When his mother and uncle inherited it, it was hardly four months before they had plans to destroy it to build their own dream shop. It seems symbolic in some odd way, though he knows he can’t be angry with them over something like this forever. He isn’t anymore, really. If it had still been the monastery, he wasn’t sure he would still be able to live there. For the first few months, he couldn’t do anything without being reminded of his father. Every tree, flower, and creaky board had a story and it all reminded him of Garmadon. Though the land in the surrounding area echoed with the memory of his father, it was easier to forget now that it was a tea shop.

 

Lloyd sighs as he places the last of the tea bags in its proper place, and he wonders if there’s anything else to do. He settles on sweeping. Though it’s a quick chore, perhaps he can be productive at least. His mind doesn’t stock whirring as he grabs the broom, dredging up the memory of the first night they’d spent in a dim office at Borg Industries, another phantom of the past intruding his mind, caressing his lips and bringing the image of his father that night to mind. 

 

He doesn’t regret it. He never could, though it is the cause of his anguish now. It was the first time he had realized his feelings towards his father, or perhaps the first time they had changed. He can’t quite recall now. It was the first kiss of many, regardless. Fear and love had fueled their actions in equal parts, and it calmed him. He recalls holding onto it for dear life, as it was the only thing he could hold onto. He loved his father so deeply, so genuinely in that moment that it had grown into something much more mature, something wrong in that moment. They had argued many times about it, about what they would do and how they felt, and each of them wanting to take the blame at points, and it took a very long time until they were truly comfortable with each other. No one else would understand, and he really didn’t expect them to. The memory of his father’s lips against his own that night has helped him for a very long time to keep fighting, for him, even when he feels utterly hopeless and alone.

 

Lloyd leans his chin on the broom, and wonders for a moment if he’d be feeling this way right now if they hadn’t kissed that night. Or if they hadn’t, would they have kissed another sorrowful night? He wishes he knew how much of it was in the moment and how much was a growing feeling. As he sets the broom aside he determines, if only to ease his conscious, that if fate brought him this far, then it would have found a way to bring them together in the end no matter what.

 

~

 

_Lloyd closes the heavy door behind him after a quick thanks to one of the many kabuki girls for showing him and his father back to his room. It was hard to determine which door was which, and he suspected it would take a few days until he could easily find all of their rooms on his own. The room inside was still unfamiliar, filled with luxurious and decorated wall to wall in green. The wooden accents and furniture were welcome to soothe the harsh greens, and he found that he liked it’s simplicity. It was almost like home in a way, reminding him of Garmadon’s monastery. He wondered how they knew so much about his preferences, and what else they knew about him. Lloyd left the other ninja with a sort of carefree giddiness, elated with the mere idea of being able to spend absolute alone time with his father. He spared a glance towards the mirror, appreciating his outfit._

_“Lloyd?” His father spoke from behind, and he turned with a smile. Though Garmadon wore a sour look, the harsh lines and creases in his features softened at the sight of Lloyd’s sunshine smile._

_“Still no rooms available for you?” Lloyd asked with a grin. Garmadon huffed, though a playful smile tugged at his lips. His son’s affection had always been contagious._

_“I wouldn’t know, I never bothered to ask.” He moved closer and placed a hand in Lloyd’s hair, twining his fingers into it absently. It had been getting longer, though he didn’t mind that very much. “Though I wouldn’t trust in any of this if I were you. I know Chen, and this is all too much to get for free.”_

_“I don’t trust it.” Lloyd shrugged. “But I’m going to take advantage of all of this while we’re here. This new outfit is really cool.” He looked into the mirror, checking himself at different angles and almost trying to model for his father._

_“I wouldn’t trust the outfits either.” Garmadon’s hand trailed downwards and rested on Lloyd’s bare shoulder. “Not that I don’t appreciate the extra skin.”_

_“I think you’re worrying too much. The team is back together, and we’re gonna rescue Zane. Plus we get these cool new outfits.” Lloyd grinned._

_“I don’t like Chen nor his gifts. The jade blades seem off as well. Something isn’t right here.” Garmadon huffed, pursing his lips._

_“You don’t have to like it.” Lloyd turned to face his father, taking his hand in his own and drawing it up to his chest. “We’re only here until we can find Zane, then we’re leaving.” He could see the conflict in his father’s eyes, his brows drawn together. “And I get to spend some alone time with you.” His smile only brightened as he leaned upwards, pressing their lips together. Garmadon kissed him reluctantly, bringing his other hand up to trail Lloyd’s jaw. He couldn’t help but smile, his son’s happiness rubbed off on him so easily. Pulling away slightly, Garmadon gazed down at him with lidded eyes._

_“Chen has eyes everywhere. What if he can see us?” He said, trying to be reasonable although he didn’t sound very convincing even to himself. Lloyd grinned, leading his father to the bed with a tug on his sleeve. They sat on the plush mattress, so close to one another._

_“Then I guess he’s in for a show, huh?” Lloyd gave a cheeky grin and leaned into Garmadon once more, pressing their lips together with a smile. He snaked his arms around his father’s neck, pressing their bodies together and bringing him closer. Garmadon hummed into the kiss, trailing his hands up his son’s sides. It was so different from their first kiss, the first one was something born from their fears, their desperate need of solace through the darkness. This one was desperation of a different sort, heady, passionate, lacking the confusion and muddled emotion of their first. This one was willing and wanting._

_They pressed closer, and their mouths opened with such ease, they must have been made to fit together so perfectly. Before long, Lloyd managed to shift onto his father’s lap._

_“Lloyd…” Garmadon breathed, his voice husky and low. Lloyd wished he could hear more of that voice. He smiled, hazy._

_“There’s a really nice bath in here, I was hoping to test it out.” Lloyd said, breathless. Garmadon hummed, peppering kisses along his son’s jaw. He gave him one last longing kiss before letting him move away._

_“I’ll be resting then.” He said, clearing his throat. Their faces were both flushed._

_“You can come join me whenever you’re feeling up to it.” Lloyd teased with an impish grin. Garmadon raised a brow._

_“Who taught you to speak like that?” He rolled his eyes. “The other ninja are such bad influences on you.”_

_“The only person I’ve spent a lot of time with lately is you.” Lloyd smiled and gave a quick wink, making sure to start pulling the layers of clothing away before he retreated into the bathroom._

_“Perhaps I need to start being a better influence.” Garmadon murmured to himself as he settled onto the mattress, pulling a book from the bedside table._

_Lloyd soaked in the hot waters with contentment for some time before padding out into the bedroom, draped only in a fluffy green towel. Garmadon was laying on one side of the bed with his legs crossed, reading the book that he always had stored in his robes. The steam trailed after Lloyd as he shut the bathroom door, and he appreciated the cool air on his hot skin. His hair was still dripping, but he didn’t care very much._

_“How was your bath?” Garmadon asked, not bothering to look over. Lloyd rolled his shoulders._

_“It was nice, but you could have taken me up on my offer.” He said playfully, falling onto the bed beside his father. Garmadon chuckled._

_“You heard what happened to Jay, what if someone came in? We do need to keep our guard up.”_

_“You worry so much.” Lloyd curled against his father’s side under the blankets. Garmadon looked down fondly and wrapped his arms around his son._

_“Don’t you have to meet your friends soon?” He asked. Despite his words, he moved closer to his son and pulled the covers further up. Lloyd nuzzled into his father’s neck, breathing in deeply with a relaxed hum._

_“I just want a little time with you.” He spoke softly, muffled into his father’s robes. “Besides, I’m sure you won’t let me be late.”_

_Garmadon let out an affectionate sigh and said nothing more. They both relaxed into the moment, truly savoring the quiet warmth that surrounded them. They both hoped to look back on the moment one day fondly as one where they had truly been in love with one another._

 

~

 

Lloyd finds himself back in his bedroom rooting around underneath his bed. Last time he waited until nightfall, but he can’t wait that long now. Not with these memories flooding to the surface like this. His expression is a blank slate as his fingers brush against the smooth edge of a box, though his heart hammers in his chest. He grabs at the corner, stuffed so far under his bed that he might forget about it. He never does. Lloyd pulls out the simple shoebox, though unassuming, it is filled with his most treasured items. He stands and nearly collapses onto the bed, his hands shaking. 

 

He lifts the lid from the box as if it might bite him, and his heart swells with emotion at the sight of the letters crammed into the box. He unceremoniously spills them onto the mattress and begins rifling through the pile, picking out certain cards and throwing others back into the box. Christmas cards, birthday cards, all sent to him from his father and written in his neat handwriting. Those were for another day. His fingers brush over a powder pink envelope, his name written on the front with impeccably neat cursive. He can’t help the bitter smile on his face as he turns it over in his hands, opening it up on the well-worn crease.

 

During the three years he had spent traveling after the defeat of the Overlord the first time, his father had always made sure to send a card for every single holiday and noteworthy event, including Valentine’s Day. Though hindsight berates him and tells him he should have, he never sent one back in those three years. But that never stopped his father from ensuring Lloyd got a card from home. It had become sort of a bitter tradition to sit and read them each holiday, perhaps to spite himself. Maybe he would stop when he managed to move on. They say that time heals all wounds but it’s been two years and he’s still reading the cards religiously as if he can make himself believe his father was still there. 

 

Garmadon had always made sure to send the Valentine’s Day letters in a pink envelope, and Lloyd chuckles to himself at the thought of his father seeking out a pink card just to send to him. Without wanting to stall much more, he slips the card from the envelope, the front decorated with a red key pattern and a generic ‘Happy Valentine’s Day to a Wonderful Son.’ Lloyd smiles, tracing over the pattern. His father always picked the cheesiest cards. Inside the card is printed with ‘Couldn’t say it often enough, couldn’t mean it more. Love you, Son.’ But the note from Garmadon below he doesn’t need to read to know each and every swirling letter by heart. It reads simply: ‘You’re on our minds, Lloyd.’ Just those simple words, and Lloyd’s breath catches in his throat. He wonders if he can truly make it through reading another one. 

 

Lloyd grabs at another card and slips it from the torn envelope. He wishes he was more careful when he opened these the first time, but he didn’t realize at the time he would be keeping them like this. He can’t blame himself for that. This card, simply having a red heart on the cover, is empty on the inside from generic sayings. Instead, Garmadon had written ‘I’m missing you a lot, Son. I hope you’re doing well, happy Valentine’s Day from all of us at the monastery.’ 

 

He sifts through the pile, knowing there was one more. Three cards for the three years he had spent away. Underneath a few white envelopes, he sees the signature pink peeking out. This one is his favorite. It has hearts on the front and simply says, ‘Love You, Son!’ on the front. Inside it reads the generic ‘Love you on Valentine’s Day, extra on other holidays, and on all of the days of the week.’ It’s cheesy, but that’s something he always loved about his father. Underneath the generic printing is a note reminding him to take care of himself and an extra ‘I love you.’ Lloyd laughs half-heartedly, tears threatening to roll down his cheek already. He smiles fondly at the cards. 

 

Burying his hands into the pile of cards again, he stills when he feels the one he had written for his father their first Valentine’s Day together. He holds it in his hands, staring at it. He remembers after his father was banished to the Cursed Realm, he snuck into his room late at night. Before anyone had time to move his things, he cleared out anything that hinted at their relationship. At that point he was only numb, he couldn’t think, couldn’t speak. There was no way to translate the anguish he felt being in his father’s room knowing he never would be again. He knew where his father hid everything, so he stole it away and kept it close. His mother was far too preoccupied with Wu to ever notice anything of suspect with her husband, and for that he finds himself grateful, in some twisted way. He opens up the card. 

 

‘Happy Valentine’s Day!

 

I know you think you aren’t but you can be pretty cheesy and I love that about you. While I’m not one to write letters, I know you are, so I’m going to make one too. Not just because you are, but because I want you to have something to remind you every single moment you need it how I feel about you. Especially on the day dedicated to love. There is no one else that I will ever want, even if you think it’s better for me. You are all that I’ve ever wanted and more, and I hope to be able to spend my life with you.

 

It hasn’t been very long, but our love is a secret that I hold close to my heart. No one else would understand, and I can’t, but I feel as though I could shout out my devotion to you from the highest hill, let everyone know just how perfect you are. It is a secret, but it is ours to keep. It’s the stolen kisses during training, long walks in the village at sunrise, grassy hills and moonlight. These are our sweet secrets, and I don’t even mind because the whole world doesn’t need to know all of our secrets. 

 

I’m the happiest I’ve ever been with you. My favorite nights are those when we’re alone at the monastery, when I can sneak into your room and just be with you. When you run your fingers through my hair and lull me to sleep with your whispering words. It’s another secret for us. Sometimes when you think I’ve fallen asleep, you whisper to yourself aloud, wondering what you’ve done to deserve this and worry that you’re hurting me in some way. And then you press kisses to my shoulder blades and the back of my neck, and those moments lit by starlight are the ones I think about the most.

 

I love you more than you could ever know, Dad. I hope you remember that.

 

Love, Lloyd’

 

The letter isn’t very old, three years perhaps, but at the moment it seems too saccharine, reminding him of a hopeful naive love. It reminds him of fingers trailing his skin, mapping it as if they could ever forget, and he knows the letter he wrote only the year after is worlds different. He roots through the letters, finding it with ease. It’s crumpled and ripped, then taped back together again, and some of the words had run with stray tears. He almost laughs. The year prior he had written this in such a flurry of emotion, indecisive and passionate, and now he just feels hollow. 

 

‘Happy Valentine’s Day,

 

I thought this year we would be writing each other silly and sappy love letters again, feeding each other chocolates and cooking together without a care in the world save for being discovered. If I thought it would save you, I would have told everyone about us a long time ago. But things are different now, I guess. I won’t give up on you though. You might be gone, but you’re not dead. They say there’s no way for anyone leave the Cursed Realm, but we freed the Anacondrai, so maybe it’s not impossible. I read from the book, I can get you back. But I can almost hear the way you would tell me how that’s a dumb idea, and how I’m not thinking again.

 

I know why you did it, but I can’t help but think, but hope there might have been another way. I know why, but it still hurts so much more than you will ever know. 

 

I’ve been researching it, I’ll find a way to get you out of there. Another way we can be together again. It’s been agony without you here. I can still perform my duties, but it’s so hard to not break down knowing you’re not here and you’re not coming back. Everyone keeps trying to comfort me, but they will never understand why this hurts so much. Mom doesn’t even care anymore. I’m going to find a way to get you back, if it’s the last thing I do. Because life without you is dull. I can’t sleep anymore, I can’t do anything.

 

I miss you, Dad.

 

Love, Lloyd’

 

His eyes are wet, but tears refuse to fall. He knows that reading these is just dredging up awful memories and feelings, but it’s a sort of fulfilling to do this, in some twisted way. He feels like he has to do this, like he owes it to his father for failing him, for letting him sacrifice himself for the greater good. 

 

Lloyd rubs at his eyes with the back of his sleeve and lets out an anguished breath. He wonders for a moment if he should write a new letter, but a knock sounds at the door. With a quick sniffle, he shoves the open letters and box under his covers hastily. Clearing his throat, he goes to the door with the passing thought of how bedraggled he still looks. He figures it’s likely his mother and Master Wu returning from the city, so he doesn’t care very much about appearances. 

 

He opens the door and to his surprise, he finds Nya standing there with her hands folded, a small but understanding smile on her face. 

 

“Oh, Nya what are you doing back so early?” He asks, hoping that he doesn’t look like how he feels. Nya was supposed to have plans in Ninjago City with the others, and the city wasn’t a short ride by any means. “Not that I mind, but I thought everyone was going to be gone until later tonight.”

 

“I left early to check on you.” She says, placing a hand on Lloyd’s arm. She avoids his shoulder, and he doesn’t know why she does, but he’s grateful. “We knew you’d be alone, and I figured the boys would give you your space. You need someone to check on you, and before you tell me I shouldn't have come just for that, I did forget my wallet this morning when I left, so it’s not like I could do much in the city anyways.” 

 

“Did you do that on purpose?” Lloyd asks with a smile.  His heart warms, and he truly is thankful to have the other ninja and Nya as his friends. 

 

“On purpose? Whatever for?” She smirks, and Lloyd knows that she did leave early just for him. Despite himself, he can feel the tears welling again, just so genuinely grateful to have such wonderful, supportive people in his life. 

 

“Thank you.” He says quietly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Nya smiles. 

 

“How are you?” She asks softly. He takes a deep breath. His entire body aches and his heart hurts the most, but it’s something he’s learning to live with. 

 

“I’ve been better.” He shrugs. Nya nods and pulls him into a quick hug and he stands there for a moment before returning it. He really does appreciate the fact that it’s Nya here with him. He loves his other friends, but they can be pushy. When he was younger, he and Nya were the ones always left behind while the ninja went off on cool missions, and Nya taught him the mechanics of Destiny’s Bounty and would play games with him. They understood each other back then because they both wanted to help out but were never allowed. Out of everyone, she’s the one that understands what he’s going through the most. She’s always been empathetic like that, and she knew Garmadon well. 

 

“I won’t bug you to leave the shop or make you talk about it.” She pulls away. “I think you should be allowed to have things to yourself. But if you ever do feel like you need to get something off your chest, I’d like to think I can keep a secret or two.” She winks. Lloyd nods somberly, but he knows this is something he has to keep to himself to the grave. While Nya is understanding, he just doesn’t think she would be able to take his inner turmoil with positivity like she carries everything else. He had loved his father more deeply and with more passion than any son should. He still does. They enacted in a taboo of the greatest measure and he lost him. He can’t help but feel it was some fault of his, a punishment of sorts. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He says after a pause. “I’m alright though. Thank you for being here for me.”

 

Nya smiles again. “I’ll be back to check on you again later.”

 

And with that, Lloyd closes the door, alone once more. She didn’t stay very long, but Lloyd finds himself feeling uplifted, just happier with the knowledge alone that he’s still cared about so much. And through that, he finds the strength to sit down at his desk to write a new letter. He lifts the pen as if it were the heaviest object, or something to hold with utmost care. 

 

‘Happy Valentine’s Day,

 

I don’t know why I’m writing this. 

 

I know you’ll never see it, but I miss you so much.

 

I’ve looked into it, and no one seems to think there’s any other way to free someone from the Cursed Realm. With every book I read, every expert I talk to, my hope of seeing you again grows dimmer. I’m starting to think that the spell really is the only way. Regardless, it’s gone now, burned to ash with the rest of that book. 

 

Sometimes I feel like I’m going crazy. I’ll wake up from a dream and I can still hear your voice, an echo down the hall or a whisper in my ear late at night. I dream about you so often I would rather stay asleep to be with you. Where I can kiss you and I won’t think of it as our last. 

 

I never meant to shout at you. Had I known that it would be one of the very last things I said to you, I wouldn’t have said it. You were just so ready to throw your life away, and I understood but I was so scared to let go. I’m still scared to let go. I wasn’t even able to kiss you goodbye, you couldn’t wrap me in your arms and run your fingers through my hair, tell me it would be alright and I’ll be okay without you because I’m the green ninja so I must be strong enough. I know you did it to right your wrongs in the past, but if it means anything, I’ve never thought you were a bad person. I’ve only always loved you for who you are. 

 

It’s bittersweet to think about now, but the best time with you I’ve ever had was during Chen’s tournament. We were able to be alone and together without prying eyes or sneaking around. For those few weeks, I dreamed of the future and imagined that it had something beautiful in store for us. I was never happier. I have the choice now to move on, but I know I never will, and there will be no greater love than yours.

 

I still miss you. 

 

Love, Lloyd’

 

~

 

_Lloyd kicked at the rocks by his feet, watching them pick up dust and roll off the cliff. The air was getting cool, as the sun had since set and the workers had already left for the night in building Garmadon’s memorial. His friends and family stayed with him a little longer, drinking tea and sharing stories of Garmadon’s youth. Lloyd kept a smile on his face for the entire ordeal, and it wasn’t a forced one, but he felt wrong. He felt numb and confused, like his mind hadn’t quite caught up with the events that had happened over the past few days. He knows when he returns to the monastery however, that’s when he’ll break._

_They all left one by one. Misako and Wu left first, unable to stay as long and needing to sort things out at the monastery. His friends soon followed, leaving in pairs on some excuse or another. Lloyd didn’t mind. He barely noticed. It was Nya who stayed the longest, however. She sat beside Lloyd as he nursed his cup of cold tea, his body heavy. They were quiet for a while before she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Though Lloyd remained expressionless, blank, numb even, that action alone was enough to tear his heart in half, so similar to what Garmadon would do to calm him. He breathed in sharply._

_“Lloyd?” She asked, her voice breaking through the night, making him flinch. Though she was quiet, it cut through the air sharply, and he wished she would just leave like the rest of the team._

_“...Yeah?” His voice was soft and weak, much like how he felt. His eyes didn’t stray from the unfinished statue, its looming figure a reminder. The moon lit his features, and he was in awe with the incredible likeness. He could almost feel his father’s skin underneath his fingertips._

_“We’re here for you if you need us.” Nya says, drawing her hand away. Lloyd exhaled and drew his knees to his chin, curling up into himself. He wished he could just disappear._

_“I know.”_

_Nya stood and dusted herself off. Lloyd was grateful to have the friends that he did, but he wasn’t sure there was anything they could do for him. It wasn’t the kind of hurt that could be mended with a bandaid and a kiss. He knew that Nya only wanted the best for him. He drew his eyes away from the statue long enough to give her a reassuring smile. Nya sighed._

_“Don’t stay too long, it’s getting cold.” She said, walking away hesitantly. He let out a dull laugh, and his eyes cast downwards as he listened to Nya’s footsteps fade into the distance._

_“It’s fitting.” Lloyd spoke, his hushed words carried away with the soft winds. “For you to go out like a hero.”_

_There was no answer, though Lloyd hadn’t expected one. Maybe the wind could carry his father’s voice back to him as it carried his own through the night. Maybe it would bring his words to his father. With a sigh, Lloyd smiled bitterly. He’d never felt lonelier than in that moment._

_“You were always my hero, though.” He continued after a long pause. He had so much left to say, but no idea how to say it. There weren’t any right words in moments like these. “Even when you were evil, you were my hero. You said there were things you’d done in your life that were irreparable, but I don’t think that’s true.”_

_Lloyd took a steadying breath, his voice cracking as he spoke. He could feel his body shaking and his stomach twisting as he fought the barrage of tears. He just felt so empty._

_“You more than made up for all of the bad things you did. You made mistakes, but so does everyone else. You thought you were doing more wrong by being with me but it was the best thing you could have ever done.” He could hear the emotion cracking in his own voice, getting louder as he continued. “You were a hero, and everything I could have ever wanted.”_

_He swallowed thickly, drawing in a gasping breath to keep from sobbing. Then the air was silent again, silent and cold. Every breath he took felt like drawing fire into his lungs, and he wished it would just burn him up already._

_“You were supposed to stay with me.” He spoke, nearly a whisper. His throat caught as he choked out the words, a sob finally wracking his body. Tears spilled freely over his cheeks for the first time since reading the spell, and he wanted nothing more than to disappear into the sands._

_He didn’t know how much time had passed, but his body felt exhausted and wrung out. By the time his cries turned into whimpering sniffles, Lloyd felt something draped over his shoulders. He tensed with a start, but when he saw Nya, he exhaled. She had placed a blanket over his shoulders._

_“Sorry, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that.” She gave a sheepish smile. “I thought you might need a blanket if you weren’t ready to leave yet. It’s cold here at night.”_

_“Thanks.” Lloyd cleared his throat, drawing the blanket close around his shoulders. He could hardly feel his fingers. “How long have you been standing there?” He pressed his lips together, hoping that if she did hear anything, she didn’t think much of it._

_Nya shrugged, sitting down next to him. She invited herself into the blanket for warmth, and she sidled close. “Not long.”_

_They sat in silence for what seemed to be ages. Nya was too patient, she wouldn’t be the one to break the silence. She was there for support, and it comforted him. He never wanted to spill all of his secrets more than in that moment, all of his feelings that he wished would dissipate bubbled to the surface and he yearned for his father’s comfort. But he wouldn’t know how to even begin._

_“Does it get easier?” He asked, unable to even comprehend his own emotions. Nya hummed with a shrug._

_“I don’t really know. When I lost my parents I was only three. But they say if you never forget someone, then they never truly leave you.” She looked over at him, her voice soft and soothing. Lloyd kept his gaze ahead._

_“I wish I could forget.” He said. He didn’t mean it, not really, and he could feel Nya’s silent questioning gaze on him. He just knew that this never would leave him, that his father would be on his mind as he always had been. Lloyd looked over at Nya, at her expression of worry. He smiled weakly. He really was grateful for his family and friends, to have such supportive people in his life. Everyone was sad in this moment, he knew that. His father held an important role in everyone’s life. But Nya understood him more than most, as she always had. While the other ninja went their separate ways, Nya stayed at the monastery. Though she preferred Misako’s company, Lloyd sometimes found her playing chess with Garmadon, or sparring with him. To tell the truth, they had taken an almost parental role with Nya, so she was likely in more pain than she was letting on. Lloyd can’t bring himself to ask if she’s okay, but he knows she wouldn’t like it anyways._

_“I think the best we can do is be the people he would have wanted us to be.” She nearly whispered. Lloyd nodded, looking to the statue again. They had nothing more to say, both deep within their own thoughts. Lloyd smiled. It hurt and it felt forced and wrong, and he wondered if he would ever smile the same way again without his loving father._

 

~

 

He adds his newest letter to the box, burying it deep among the others as he searches for one last thing. He doesn’t know if he has the strength to do this, but he knows he has to. He fishes out the one love letter his father had written to him for the one Valentine’s Day they had been together. He chews on his lower lip as he opens it up with such care as to not tear it. It had been opened so many times that the paper was beginning to rip on itself. He did his best to take care of it, but there were a few words that had begun to run from stray teardrops. 

 

‘Lloyd,

 

Though it has not been without its trials and heartache, these past several months with you have meant the world to me. I am terrified that I am only ruining you, that the strength of my feelings will only tear us apart, and that I am holding you too tight in fear of losing you. You are so young with so much potential, you should not be confined to spending your nights in secret with your old father. This isn’t the point of this letter, I digress. If I go on you will only be upset with me, though I find that I cannot help but worry. You like to make mention of that though, it’s nice to know I have your constant reminder. 

 

I’ve known love before. A jealous love that was doomed from the very beginning, filled with lies and facades. And though I regret many things, I do not regret that. Because that love brought me the best thing I could have ever wished for: you. I have never seen anything like you before. You love like the sun, bright and beautiful and unashamed. You aren’t afraid of the evils in this world, unafraid to be carefree. Though I wonder how much of that is your youth, I am grateful to have witnessed such a pure and genuine love like yours. 

 

You are like the sunshine, and I suppose that I am the moon. I have never been happier than when I am with you, to follow you and allow your light to reflect back to me. And though I am dimmer than my youth, I find myself smiling easier lately, and I worry less with you. 

 

You are so easy to love, so brilliant and passionate, quick to love and quick to forgive. You experience emotion so intensely, I find myself smiling just writing this. Your fingers between mine feels like that is how it is supposed to be, and your kiss reminds me of a sweet dewy spring, of new beginnings. Sometimes I find it unimaginable that I am lucky enough to experience that. 

 

I have said it so many times before, and I will continue to pronounce it until my dying breath. I love you Lloyd, more than anything else in this world or any other. There is not a single thing I wouldn’t do if I knew it could even chance to light up your face with that smile of pure sunshine. I am the luckiest man alive when I see it, knowing that it is just for me. 

 

Happy Valentine’s Day, Lloyd’

 

Lloyd sets the letter down, hiccupping through tears. He feels his heart clench and he squeezes his eyes shut. Perhaps if he tries hard enough, he can forget the love that he shared with his father. Maybe it would hurt less. But the letter keeps him grounded, all of his flooding memories keeps him there. He loved his his father and loves him still with the same intensity as he did when his father was there. He’s not ashamed of that. But he does loathe the fact that he can’t seem to move on, two years and he still thinks of his father as he goes to bed and when he rises. 

 

Setting the letter back in the box, Lloyd closes the lid and tucks it underneath his bed. He buries himself under the covers, and tries to drift to sleep. Perhaps he will dream of a time when he was happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I poured my entire soul into this and I am physically exhausted. Thank you for your support, comments are especially appreciated! Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> ~Mod Piss Ninja


End file.
